1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to safety at using an exercise machine, and more particularly, to a safety ensuring system of exercise machines and method of ensuring safety while using an exercise machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Lacking of exercise has become a typical problem for people in the modern world. According to related studies, exercising is good for cardiopulmonary function and blood circulation, which effectively lowers the chances of suffering from chronic diseases. Therefore, those who care about their health would try to make exercise a habit, and using exercise machines is a widely chosen way because it is unaffected by weather conditions.
Moderate amount of exercise is beneficial to health, but it is not easy for people to aware of their physiological state (for example, blood pressure, rhythm of heart, or hemoglobin oxygen saturation) during exercising. And doing exercise under the condition of abnormal physiological state could be harmful, or even leads to sudden death.
Take a gym for example, although there are various kinds of exercise machines provided for their members, and there might be fitness trainers aside, the physiological state of the members is still unlikely to be monitored. Hence, the safety of using exercise machines is not able to be ensured effectively, and the users are actually exposed to some kind of potential hazard.